


Druhá šance

by kratula



Series: Osud [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Štěstí Johna a Sherlocka bylo hrozně krátké a Rosie vyrostla bez rodičů, ale někdy se osud nečekaně vzchopí k nápravě.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Qui fume prie or Sherlock's Last Cigarette](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861250) by [DonnesCafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnesCafe/pseuds/DonnesCafe). 



> Usoudila jsem, že "Už napořád" potřebuje nějaké nadějnější pokračování, snad se Vám bude líbit. Ačkoliv za inspiraci k původní povídce vděčím Merid24, v téhle jsem zužitkovala motiv z jedné anglicky psané věci, na kterou odkazuju níže, kdyby si chtěl někdo přečíst.
> 
> Za betování děkuju LilyJokerBlack!

„A tímhle stylem dokázal padělat záznamy téměř neprůstřelným způsobem. Kdyby si býval pohlídal, kdy chodí ta nová uklízečka, tak mu to mohlo procházet ještě dlouho,“ zakončila svůj výklad menší blondýnka s krátkým sestřihem.  
Pachatel se na ni zamračil, ale to už ho dva seržanti vedli z místnosti a jejich nadřízená uznale kývla: „Dobrá práce, Rosie!“  
Takhle jí směl říkat málokdo, preferovala oslovení Watsonová, a když už to muselo být, tak své celé jméno, ale inspektorka Hopkinsová měla nárok.  
Jedno přísloví říká, že k výchově dítěte je zapotřebí celá vesnice, a v případě Rosamund Mary Watsonové to byla stoprocentní pravda.  
Krom jejích legálních opatrovníků tu byla celá banda lidí, kteří ji kdykoliv rádi pohlídali, vzali na výlet a časem jí poskytli cenné rady, pokud stála o to, je slyšet.  
Hopkinsová se vytratila za svými lidmi, zatímco primář neurologického oddělení stále šokovaně zíral a cosi si šeptal, neschopen pobrat, jak se mohl lety prověřený zaměstnanec dopustit takové zrady.  
„To bylo brilantní! Ale netušil jsem, že britská policie si volá na pomoc amatéry,“ ozvalo se za ní.  
Příjemný, hluboký hlas s obtížně definovatelným měkkým přízvukem patřil vysokému muži v modrozeleném sálovém úboru, který se opíral o dveře do sousední místnosti a zřejmě celou zatýkací scénu sledoval.  
„Nejsem amatér! Už nějaký čas se tím úspěšně živím!“  
„Takže soukromé očko?“ ušklíbl se, byl skoro o dvě hlavy vyšší s tmavými vlasy sčesanými dozadu a pronikavým pohledem.  
„Detektivní konzultantka,“ odpověděla vyzývavě. Ten člověk se jí líbil, hodně, jenže při jejím štěstí to bude gay, působil tak uhlazeně a elegantně.  
Podezíravě zvedl obočí: „To vážně existuje?“  
Rosie se rozhodla, že nemá co ztratit, v nejhorším ji pošle do háje: „Jestli chcete vědět víc, můžem si popovídat u kafe. A tím myslím nějaký slušný, ne z nemocničního automatu.“

O tři hodiny později stepovala před restaurací Criterion, zvědavá, zda doktor Ruffo opravdu dorazí. Mohla ho sice pozvat k Angelovi, ale udělala si jistou teorii o jeho původu, a proto nepovažovala italskou restauraci, třebaže výbornou, za dobrý nápad na první rande. Ačkoliv rande – stále si nebyla jistá, jestli je pro svůj protějšek přitažlivým objektem.  
Nicméně pár minut po ní dorazil, vystoupil z taxíku, zapátral pohledem a věnoval jí okouzlující úsměv, který zvednul její naděje. Oh, zřejmě měla přímo geneticky zakódovanou slabost pro vytáhlé typy s ostrými lícními kostmi.  
Rozhodla se začít tím, že ukojí svou zvědavost: „Proč si vlastně říkáte John Ruffo, když se tak nejmenujete?“  
„Ale jmenuji.“  
„John není zrovna běžné italské jméno.“  
„Oh, a to jsem byl přesvědčený, že je má angličtina bezchybná.“  
„Skoro, nebyla jsem si jistá. Mohl jste být i Španěl nebo třeba i Švýcar někde od Ticina, ale definitivně to rozhodl váš oblek. Ten styl a střih… Takže proč John?“  
„Je to nejbližší ekvivalent. Anglické jméno působí na pacienty uklidňujícím dojmem. Krom toho Giovanni Guglielmo Maria Francisco de Asis, conte Ruffo di Calabria je trochu dlouhé pro jmenovku na lékařském plášti.“  
„No, je to opravdu sousto,“ usmála se.  
„Přátelé mi většinou říkají Gino.“  
„Hm, neřekla bych, že v Anglii si tohle privilegium vysloužilo zatím hodně lidí.“  
„Jsem tu jen půl roku, na rozdíl od vás. Vy si taky hned každého k tělu nepustíte a to tu žijete celý život.“  
„Zajímá mě, jak jste na tohle přišel.“ Možná se měla urazit, ale opravdu vzbudil její zvědavost.  
„Prostě jsem poslouchal – většina těch policistů vám říkala Watsonová, pár Rosamund a to byli lidé ve vašem věku, s některými podle všeho občas chodíte posedět. Jen ta starší policistka vás oslovila Rosie.“  
„Trefa, je příjemný narazit na všímavýho člověka.“  
Zbytek odpoledne uběhl neskutečně příjemně. Rychle se shodli, že si vzájemně udělí privilegium oslovovat se přezdívkami, a ještě následující dvě hodiny si měli stále o čem povídat.

O měsíc později se Rosie zastavila u Molly a Grega. Navštěvovala je celkem pravidelně, byl to pro ni asi nejbližší ekvivalent rodného domu.  
„Zdar, tak kdy nám konečně představíš toho svýho fešáckýho Taliána?“ pozdravil ji Andy. Byl o pět roků mladší a stále si užíval pohodlí rodného hnízda.  
„Není to můj Talián,“ zabručela.  
„Ale vídáš se přece s jedním hezkým doktorem, ne?“ optala se Molly.  
„Hm, jak vidím, tak si Stella na pátečním pivku zase pouštěla pusu na špacír, že jo, Gregu?“  
„Ne, od Stelly to nemáme, ale to víš, mám pár přátel v Univerzitní nemocnici, všimli si vás a nikdo nedrbe tolik jako doktoři.“  
„A patologové nejradši, co?“ rýpla si Rosie, ale ne ve zlém.  
„To víš, musíme si nějak kompenzovat naše mlčenlivé pacienty. Ale nezamluvej to, co ty a ten italský hrabě?“  
„Jsem jenom přátelé! Bez benefitů!“ dodala významě směrem k Andymu.  
„Všichni tvrdí, že je velice hezký, dobře se obléká a v neurochirurgii ho prý čeká skvělá kariéra. Neříkej, že žádná jiskřička nepřeskočila, Rosie. Normálně nebýváš tak váhavá!“  
„Ale on je tak ukrutně nejižansky korektní, při mý smůle to je beztak gay!“  
„A tebe nenapadlo otestovat vody?“ zamračila se Molly.  
„Mám strach, aby nevycouval, když projevím nežádoucí míru zájmu.“  
„Ach jo, Watsonová!“ obrátil oči v sloup Greg.  
„Holka, jestli ti můžu radit z vlastní zkušenosti, prostě se ho zeptej. Nemá cenu kolem sebe měsíce a roky chodit a koutkem duše doufat. Buď bude mít zájem, nebo si vyjasníte vztahy, a budete moct zůstat doopravdy přáteli, a umožní ti to odpíchnout se dál, k někomu, kdo zájem mít bude,“ pronesla vážně Molly a bezděčně přitom objala Grega kolem ramen.

Rosie se rozhodla zařídit podle rady své kmotry a příští večeři s Ginem navrhla zakončit u ní v bytě.  
„Kafe? Nebo radši čaj?“  
„Hm, záleží co vaříš lépe. V Itálii si na čaj moc nepotrpí, ale tady v Anglii si ho můžu užívat dle libosti.“  
Později na Baker Street připravila svůj oblíbený supersilný Earl Gray, do kterého Gino odmítl mléko, ale mohutně si ho osladil.  
Když se vedle sebe usadili na pohovce, rozhodla se zariskovat a přitáhla si doktora k polibku – byl sice překvapený, ale neodtáhl se, naopak se situaci plně poddal.  
„Oh, to bylo… nečekané, ale milé. Eh... nebyl jsem si jistý, zda máš zájem. Chování Angličanů se mi ještě nepodařilo úplně probádat.“  
„A já se zas bála, že jsi gay...“  
„Obávám se, že jsem poněkud povznesený nad tyhle kategorie. Mě přitahují zajímaví lidé obecně a bylo by škoda se odříznout od poloviny možností. A ty jsi velice zajímavá, Rosie!  
Jen teď potřebuju rozřešit jednu kulturně-sociální otázku: Bylo by moc nebritsky zbrklé, kdybychom pokračovali?“  
„Vůbec ne!“

Ráno si ovšem kafe dali. Gino ho shledal ucházejícím a se zájmem šmejdil po bytě: „Poněkud retro, ale líbí se mi tu. Ovšem nájem tu nebude levný, takže ti ta detektivní praxe zjevně vynáší.“  
„Žádný neplatím, naopak – majitel toho bistra v přízemí, platí mně, protože mi to tady patří už dvanáct let a osm, skoro devět tu i bydlím,“ uculila se a usadila se se svým hrnkem na desce kuchyňského stolu.  
„Takže jsi to tady zdědila… po někom blízkém, protože jsi úmyslně zachovala většinu interiéru, takže sentimentální vztah. Jen jsem trochu zmatený – chtěl jsem říct po rodičích, ale moc nesedí na způsob, jakým jsi to řekla, takže prarodiče, nebo jiný příbuzný, se kterým sis byla hodně blízká, možná prateta, která už nikoho jiného neměla?“ uvažoval Gino a pomalu se otáčel, aby si prohlédl všechny detaily.  
„Jdeš na to dobře, ale tohle bys neuhodl. Moje rodinný zázemí je hodně komplikovaný.“  
„Vykládej to někomu, kdo má snad stovku různě vzdálených bratranců a sestřenic. Jedna tetička z pátého nebo šestého kolene je dokonce belgická královna. Jenže devadesát procent mé rodiny jsou povaleči nebo idioti nebo rovnou obojí.“  
„Tak to mám vlastně kliku, já je mám všechny ráda, ale vlastně jediná pokrevně příbuzná je teta Harry. Na někoho, kdo se živí právničinou dovede bejt brutálně upřímná, bude se ti líbit. Teda za předpokladu, že nemáš námitky se s mojí rodinou postupně seznámit.“  
„Vůbec ne, pokud tobě nevadí, že tě s drtivou většinou té mojí seznamovat nehodlám. Padre o nich neměl valné mínění, které sdílím. Ale madre na tebe bude určitě zvědavá. Co jsem v Británii, tak neustále rádoby nenápadně sonduje, jestli jsem tu někoho poznal.“  
„Neboj, ostudu ti neuříznu – zásluhou strejdy Mycka mám patřičné vychování a umím používat všechny ty nadbytečné příbory u nóbl tabule,“ rozesmála se.

Nejvíc hladce opravdu proběhlo setkání s Harry, ta se jen pobaveně uculila a prohlásila, že Rosie má nepochybně watsonovské geny, načež je oba pozvala na večeři se svou současnou partnerkou.  
Lestradovi nedokázali dost dobře skrýt svůj šok nad Ginovým zjevem, ale za chvilku se také uvolnili, podlehli jeho šarmu a začali vyzvídat: „A to neměla vaše rodina námitky, že se dáváte zrovna na lékařskou dráhu? Nečekali že, já nevím, se ujmete rodinného majetku nebo dáte na diplomatickou kariéru?“  
„Madre by mi asi schválila jakoukoli kariéru a padre byl na moje studijní úspěchy vždycky hrdý, těšilo ho, že nehodlám být jen zlatý hoch jako jeho bratři. A mínění zbytku rodiny mi může být ukradené, oni to neplatí.  
Vlastně jsou Ruffové taková naleštěná bída, moji bratránci sice jezdí ve Ferrari, ale to mají na úvěr, polovina majetku je zatížená hypotékami a hlavě rodu, což je prastrýc Guido, to vůbec nezávidím.  
A pokud už se najde v rodině někdo přičinlivý, tak s ním stejně nejsou spokojení.  
Můj otec byl kariérní diplomat, nestál o funkci jen pro parádu, bral to vážně a dotáhl to na nejvyšší pozici, jakou může ve vatikánských službách zastávat světská osoba. Nikdy neměl dluhy, a na rozdíl od půlky mých bratranců mohu říct, že mi patří má střecha nad hlavou, nikoliv bance nebo nějakému ještě méně příjemnému věřiteli.  
Stejně se na něj dívali spatra, tedy dokud se neoženil.“

Později toho večera se Gino k setkání vrátil: „Jsou milí, ale prvních pět minut se na mě dívali, jako by viděli ducha.“  
„Vlastně se jim moc nedivím,“ připustila: „Tohle bych ti konečně měla vysvětlit.“  
„No, už jsem si všimnul těch fotek, ale trošku tápu… Nechtěl jsem se vyptávat, dokud o tom nezačneš sama, ale když ses zmínila, že jsi od mala sirotek… Tak odhaduju, že ten hezký, tmavovlasý muž patřil ke skupince tvých pěstounů… A jsem to ale idiot! To on tady bydlel, že ano?“  
„Vlastntě je to ještě složitější. On byl víc než jen jeden z řady mých pěstounů. Nevím, jestli ti jeho jméno něco řekne, ale tady v Anglii, speciálně v Londýně, Sherlock Holmes pořád něco znamená..."  
„Hm, myslím, že jsem něco slyšel, byl to detektiv… Takže proto ty...“  
„Částečně, ale o tom teď mluvit nechci. Já mám trochu neobvyklou definici výrazu rodiče, na mámu se nepamatuju vůbec, když zemřela, bylo mi něco přes půl roku a táta se pak nastěhoval zpátky sem k Sherlockovi a vychovávali mě spolu. Mám v albu snad víc společných fotek s ním, než z tátou, narozdíl od mámy na něj mám přinejmenším matný vzpomínky, a považuju ho taky za svého otce, a vím, že on mě rozhodně bral jako dceru.  
Abys pochopil vztah těch dvou, tak...“ začala vyprávět příběh, tak jak ho znala od Grega, Molly, Mycrofta či babi Marthy: O jednom dávném setkání dvou ztracených mužů, kteří zachránili jeden druhého, o všech dobrodružstvích, která zažili a překážkách, které se jim stavěli do cesty.  
„Oh, byla by to skoro pohádka, kdyby… Co se vlastně stalo?“ zeptal se opatrně Gino.  
„To je tak hořká ironie, přežili tolik úkladů, střelná zranění, setkání s psychopaty všeho druhu… A nakonec to byla obyčejná dopravní nehoda, ožralej, namachrovanej frajer v novým autě. Měl kliku, že zařval taky, protože jinak nevím, co by mu strejda Myck provedl.“  
„To je ten pán, kterému se mě zdráháš představit?“  
„On o tobě stejně nejspíš všechno ví, to už je jeho styl. Já ho mám ráda, ale jeho způsoby, jak projevovat zájem a starost, jsou maličko paranoidní. Skoro se divím, že tě ještě neunesl na důvěrnej rozhovor na nějaký opuštěný místo. Dělával to se všema mýma dřívějšíma známostma. A moje volba povolání ho nechává na rozpacích, na jednu stranu je hrdej, že jsem převzala štafetu po jeho bratrovi, na druhou se o mě hrozně bojí.  
Víš, on se z toho nikdy nevzpamatoval, většinu dospělýho života strávil tím, že se snažil udržet Sherlocka naživu. Ten, jak už jsem říkala, si prošel drogama a měl docela sebedestruktivní sklony, a v momentě, kdy už bylo všechno na dobrý cestě a už to vypadalo, že budeme všichni zase šťastná rodina, tak se stalo tohle. Nepředvídatelná nehoda, něco s čím nemohl strejda Myck vůbec nic udělat, a to ho zlomilo.  
Molly a Greg z toho byli taky v šoku, ale ty dva to aspoň nakoplo, aby se vymáčkli, což je fajn – vyrostla jsem u nich a takhle jsem zažila alespoň nějakej rodinnej život. Pro tetu Harry to byl taky impuls, aby něco udělala se svým životem, než bude pozdě.  
Ale Mycroft, na první pohled je to takovej studenej čumák, prkennej vládní úředník, ale ve skutečnosti je to smutnej starej pán. Vím, že občas pije a upnul se na hlídání mé osoby. Takže mě vážně udivuje, že o sobě zatím nedal vědět. Nejspíš už má na tebe tlustou složku informací, včetně toho, kdy jsi poprvé sletěl z kola.“  
„To by mě zajímalo jestli ví… Asi bych ti měl taky vyjasnit pár detailů z mého rodinného života. Už víš, že manželství mých rodičů, jakkoli fungovalo, nebyl žádný svazek z lásky. Padre potřeboval schopnou, reprezentativní ženu kvůli svému postavení, ale to jsem nevyjádřil úplně přesně.  
On by se býval nikdy neoženil, ostatně se k tomu odhodlal až na prahu padesátky, ale silně na něj tlačili, že takhle v papežských službách zůstat nemůže, že by přišel o kariéru – nejen on, ale hlavně jeho přítel jáhen Fabiani.  
Zlobil se na to pokrytectví, ale nechtěl se vzdát kariéry, kterou si tak pracně budoval, a hlavně nechtěl dělat potíže svému partnerovi, jenže taky nechtěl nechtěl nikoho podvést. A tady do věci vstupuje moje mamá!  
Nikdy mi nevyprávěla podrobnosti, ale podobně jako ta tvoje, byla na útěku před minulostí a hledala stabilní zázemí. Nebyla do otce zamilovaná, věděla do čeho jde a vzájemně si dali, co potřebovali.  
Ona získala novou identitu a bezpečí díky padreho kontaktům, on v ní našel partnerku, která mu dala patřičné zázemí, podporovala jeho kariéru, dokázala pořádat skvělé večírky a nedělala si žádné nároky na jeho osobu. A tím myslím vůbec žádné! Don Francisco není můj biologický otec, od začátku to věděl, a nikdy mu to nevadilo. Měl mě rád a dopřál mi všechno tak, jako bych byl jeho opravdový syn.  
Madre byla už těhotná, když se poznali a dohodli se – tenhle detail se jen skvěle hodil k oklamání společnosti – stárnoucí aristokrat si bere svou těhotnou milenku.  
Tohle jsem se dozvěděl, když mi bylo patnáct. Otci se tenkrát zhoršily srdeční obtíže a v souvislosti s tím, že jde o dědičnou vadu… No, nějak to přišlo na přetřes a nemůžu říct, že mě to až tak šokovalo, asi jsem podvědomě vždycky něco tušil.  
A než se zeptáš, netuším, kdo byl mým pravým otcem. Madre mi to nikdy neřekla, ale mám dojem, že by mohl být Angličan a mít něco společného s lékařským povoláním, protože byla velmi potěšená mými kariérními plány.  
On se o mě nikdy nedozvěděl, prý to byl jen velmi dobrý přítel, kterému dost dlužila, a zkrátka byl v tu chvíli jen velice osamělý a zoufalý.  
Nechtěla mu komplikovat život už z toho důvodu, že měl dost nepřátel, kteří by mě bez mrknutí oka použili proti němu, kdyby tušili o mé existenci. Asi je to pravda, prý zemřel už před mnoha lety. Madre k tomu jen řekla, že jeho štěstí se vyčerpalo.“

Rosie byla nakonec ráda, že si tenhle rozhovor o osobním zázemí odbyli dřív, než se jí konečně ozval Mycroft.  
„Má drahá Rosamund, nechtěla bys mi náhodou někoho představit?“  
Chvíli zvažovala trucovitou odpověď, že ne, ale pak řekla: „Stejně o něm v tuhle chvíli víš pravděpodobně víc, než já.“  
„Přesto by bylo vhodné dostát jistým konvencím, má drahá. Mohu vás očekávat příští neděli na oběd ve svém domě?“  
„Správně bych měla odpovědět, že se nejdřív musím zeptat Gina, zda nemá jiné plány, ale předpokládám, že už sis ověřil, že ne. A mimochodem, jsem překvapená, že jsi ho neunesl do nějakého prázdného skladu na varovnej rozhovor. Znamená to snad, že jsi na něm nenašel žádnej škraloup? Napojení na Cosa Nostra nebo něco podobnýho?“  
„Minulost a zázemí hraběte Giovanniho Ruffa jsou velice jasné a přehledné. Stará rodina, skvělé studijní výsledky, otec vážený papežský diplomat. Jedinou nejistou figurou v jeho případě zůstává matka, ale v jejím případě jsem narazil na jisté obtíže. Zdá se, že se obklopila důkladnou hradbou vlivných přátel, a mému agentovi bylo naznačeno, aby neobtěžoval.  
Musí to být schopná dáma, dodnes je to vlivná politická hostitelka a je mi známo, že byla značným přínosem pro manželovu kariéru, dokonce v jeho prospěch občas sáhla k lehčím formám vydírání.  
Bohužel nedokážu vysledovat její minulost před rok 2012. Tehdy se vynořila v Káhiře s řeckým pasem na jméno Yreni Avramidis. Seznámila se z hrabětem Franciscem a necelého půl roku po svatbě, v květnu 2013, se jim narodil syn – vůči kterému žádných námitek nemám, ale chtěl bych mít jistotu, že se ze strany jeho matky dodatečně nevynoří žádné nečekané hrozby,“ uzavřel Mycroft poněkud hořce a Rosie na to nic neřekla, věděla jak snadno se dávná minulost může připomenout kulkou doprostřed hrudníku.

„Nemyslím, že madre představuje nějakou hrozbu,“ usmál se Gino, když se mu později o telefonátu zmínila: „Ať už utekla před čímkoliv, za těch skoro třicet let se nikdy nic nepřihodilo. Ostatně tvůj strýček dostane příležitost přesvědčit se o případné nebezpečnosti mé máti osobně – rozhodla se přijet, protože by se s tebou ráda seznámila. Myslíš, že by bylo vhodné pozvat ji na ten oběd u strýce Mycrofta také?“  
„Proč ne? Aspoň si odbudeme to rodinný seznamování naráz! Ale přiznám se, že z ní mám trochu nervy. Významná politická hostitelka s velkým vlivem, jak ji definoval. To zní trochu jako Mycroftova ženská verze – jen asi mnohem šarmantnější.“  
„Klid, madre se ti bude líbit, ačkoliv jí tohle pletichaření baví, dokáže se uvolnit, a ty její večírky nejsou nijak škrobené, právě naopak. Občasi si dokonce rýpne, že jsem až moc velký slušňák a po ní to nemám.“  
„Asi máš pravdu, čekat na odplatu třicet let je moc dlouho, to se děje jenom v románech. Moji mámu dohnala minulost mnohem dřív.“  
„Chybí ti?“  
„Svým způsobem jo, ale v úplně jiném smyslu, než tátové. Ona je záhada, neznámý prvek, ani strejda Myck nevytáhl o její minulosti všechno. Hlavně bych se jí chtěla na spoustu věcí zeptat.  
To tátové… To je něco úplně jiného, tohle prostě bolí. Jednak na ně mám nějaké matné vzpomínky, ani ne něco konkrétního, spíš takový hřejivý pocit, že jsem tu s nimi byla šťastná. A všichni pořád mluví, jak se k sobě hodili, jak jim to pasovalo snad od prvního momentu, a takovou dobu se míjeli. A když konečně byli spolu, když jsme byli všichni fungující rodina… Hele nechápej mě špatně, není to tak, že jsem mámu škrtla s lehkým srdcem – v nějakém ideálním vesmíru bych měla všechny tři rodiče, jen by se máma s tátou nějak civilizovaně rozešli, možná bych ve finále měla rodiče i čtyři, ale...“  
„To, že Sherlock a John dostali tak málo společného času, není fér!“ dořekl za ni Gino a objal ji.  
„Na někoho, kdo tak rád ovlivňuje dění, je madre v některých ohledech překvapivá fatalistka. Věří, že věci přirozeně směřují k určitému vývoji, a lidi ho můžou jen oddálit nebo zkomplikovat, ale že některé události se nakonec stejně stanou. I proto si myslím, že můj otec byl Angličan. Měla hroznou radost, když jsem se rozhodl jít na stáž sem, jako by měla pocit, že sem patřím, že tu mám třeba něco dokončit.“  
„Vlastně má tvoje máti pravdu, oni se nakonec našli, jenže jim to vydrželo tak strašně krátce. A kdykoli vytáhnu starý fotky a vidím nás tři, vždycky mě to rozbrečí – ale tohle nikde nevykládej, v téhle branži musím bejt za tvrďáka.“

V neděli ráno, když se zvolna chystali do Mycroftova venkovského domu, zazvonil Giovannimu telefon. Chvíli do něj hovořil italsky, zpočátku ustaraně, ke konci rozmrzele, a když zavěsil, oznámil: „Nad Římem je bouřka, všechny lety jsou pozastavené!“  
„Ale to je škoda! Začala jsem se na tvou máti těšit.“  
„Ona je rozhodnutá dorazit tak jako tak, jen co obnoví lety. Jen nejspíš prošvihne ten oběd.“  
„No, co se dá dělat. Tak ji pak vezmem někam na večeři nebo na drink – někam, kde to žije, když si na tyhle věci potrpí!“  
„Doufal jsem, že budu tvému strýčkovi čelit s ní po boku, kdyby měl nějaké narážky na její minulost,“ připustil Gino.  
„Budeš mít po boku mě!“ usmála se Rosie: „A mně strejdánek máloco odepře! Možná bude pro formu trochu vrčet, ale kousat nebude. Ostatně je to pod tou studenou slupkou docela smutný, osamělý člověk. Trápí ho spousta věcí, o kterých si myslí, že je mohl udělat líp – tady má v něčem pravdu, v něčem je na sebe moc tvrdej.  
A je to poslední Holmes. Myslím, že i tohle ho mrzí. Teda, bere mě jako svou neteř a už mě upozornil, že po něm skoro všechno zdědím, ale… No mám dojem, že si tak trochu dělal naděje, že když se táta se Sherlockem vezmou, že mi pořídí sourozence, ať už adoptivního nebo přes náhradní matku.  
Ze Sherlocka se totiž vyklubal nečekaně nadšený rodič, psal pro mě ukolébavky, sám na sobě testoval různý dětský výživy, než mi je předložil… A myslím, že táta by do toho i šel.“  
Gino nepotřeboval slyšet víc, pamatoval si všechny ty fotky v albu: Tátové s Rosie v zoo, v parku, o vánocích nebo tu momentku, kde malá Rosamund spí Sherlockovi na břiše a tiskne k sobě plyšovou včelku.  
Zatím co nad tímhle meditoval, Rosie zmizela v koupelně. Pro dnešek odložila své obvyklé džíny a koženou bundičku a odhodlala se k něčemu ženštějšímu.  
Nakonec se vynořila v hladkých tmavomodrých šatech nad kolena, které jí velice slušely. Nějaký jiný muž na Ginově místě by jí možná ponoukal, aby takové věci nosila častěji, ale pro něj byl Rosiin polopánský šatník zkrátka součást její osobnosti.  
Nebyla klasicky krásná, zcela jasně zdědila většinu rysů po Johnu Watsonovi, snad jen jemnější rty a čelist měla po matce. K takovému zjevu a rázné povaze seděly daleko líp kalhoty a krátký vrabčí sestřih.  
Během dopoledne se mobil rozezněl ještě jednou, a tentokrát se Gino usmíval: „Tak nakonec budou přece jen startovat, madre by to moc ráda stihla na ten oběd. Prý jí máme poslat adresu a není nutné, abychom jí vyzvedli na letišti.“  
„Když to nebude považovat za porušení bontonu, tak super!“

V půl jedné je oba na Baker Street vyzvedla černá limuzína a dopravila do sídla Mycrofta Holmese, který je už očekával v hale, oblečen v jednom ze svých precizních obleků. Stále působil jako „nižší vládní úředník“, a stále se jen máloco ve světě šustlo bez jeho vědomí.  
Vlastně si nedovedl představit, co jiného by dělal. O odchodu na odpočinek vůbec neuvažoval, ostatně mu bylo teprve osmašedesát. Když nad tím tak Rosie přemýšlela, chápala to, ani ona si ho nedovedla představit jako nečinného penzistu.  
Přesto ti, kdo ho dobře znali, museli konstatovat, že zestárl, vlasy už měl úplně bílé a měl hluboké ustarané vrásky kolem úst.  
Na perfektní způsoby ovšem nezapomněl. Než zasedli ke stolu, nabídl jim drink, a zahájil zdvořilou konverzaci s Giovannim ohledně novinek v neurochirurgii. Rosie ovšem neušlo, jak pečlivě mladého lékaře pozoruje a bezpochyby si doplňuje složku informací o desítky detailů, které se dají odhalit jen přímým pozorováním.  
Co si asi myslel o člověku, který tak silně připomínal jeho bratra? Gino se sice jinak česal, tvář neměl až tak výrazně protáhlou a byl to docela společenský člověk, ale celkový dojem pusobil jako dejá vu. A to Rosie ani nedokázala posoudit tisíce maličkostí, jaké si Mycroft mohl pamatovat a ona ne.  
Určitě si pamatoval. Věděla, že v domě má celý pokoj zasvěcený svému bratrovi, uložil tam všechno, co si ona sama nechtěla nechat na Baker Street, a rozhodně to nenechával zapadnout prachem. Ledový muž byl překvapivě sentimentální, když si myslel, že ho nikdo nevidí.  
Zatímco se zabývala takovými myšlenkami, zjevil se majordom a ohlásil příjezd hraběnky Ruffo di Calabria. Rosie okamžitě zbystřila, byla na Ginovu matku neuvěřitelně zvědavá a nebyla zklamána.  
Do místnosti vplula naprosto nepřehlédnutelná osoba. Navzdory blížící se šedesátce vypadala úžasně. V elegantním cestovním kostýmu, který perfektně zdůrazňoval, co na ní stále bylo krásné, a dovedně kryl, co už bylo třeba schovat. Vlasy měla tmavé, a ačkoliv si je téměř jistě musela barvit, nepůsobilo to ani v nejmenším nepřirozeně. Hraběnka si nesnažila hrát na mládí, celý její zjev hlásal: Je mi tolik, kolik mi je, a přesto vypadám skvěle!  
Rosie si několika experimenty během studentských let ověřila, že je v rozporu s rodinnou tradicí hetero, ale i ona cítila ten magnetismus, který člověka přiměl zpochybnit jeho orientaci. Kouzlo, které Gino se svou matkou sdílel.  
Rosie napadlo jen jediné přirovnání: „Žena s velkým Ž!“ Ani si neuvědomila, že to řekla nahlas.  
Hraběnka, která si zrovna svlékala rukavičky, se na ní vážně zahleděla: „Oh, čekala jsem, že tady pan Holmes mě pochopitelně pozná, ale vy? Nikdy jste mě neviděla!“  
„Mamma, che cosa significa?“ zeptal se překvapeně Gino a pak se vrátil do angličtiny: „Vy se znáte? Ale řekla jsi mi přece...“  
„Klid drahoušku, řekla jsem ti pravdu, tvůj otec doopravdy zemřel už skoro před pětadvacetil lety, ale tady s panem Holmesem se známe, ačkoliv naše poslední setkání nebylo zrovna příjemné, a nejspíš nečekal, že mne ještě někdy uvidí.“  
Mycroft Holmes zíral střídavě na hraběnku a jejího syna, pak se svalil do nejbližšího křesla a vypil zbytek své sklenky naráz.  
„Nechtěl jsem tomu věřit, nechtěl jsem si dělat plané naděje...“ vypravil ze sebe.  
„Inu, možná bychom si na další rozhovor mohli všichni sednout a váš majordom by nám mohl namíchat ještě jeden drink,“ pravila hraběnka, na kterýžto návrh politik jen tiše kývnul.

Když si všichni udělali pohodlí, odhodlal se první promluvit Mycroft Holmes: „Vlastně by mě ani nemělo šokovat, že jste pořád naživu, slečno Adlerová. Vzhledem k tomu, že jste se vdávala pod falešným jménem, nejsem si jist, zda máte nárok na oslovení madam Ruffo.“  
„Francisco to věděl a nemyslím, že by dnes mělo smysl nějak zpochybnovat můj status.“  
„Ano, zjistil jsem, že jste ve své současné domovině značně populární, a nemám důvod provokoval Italy nebo Vatikán, ale tohle jste nejspíš řešit nepřijela.“  
Rosie sledovala celý rozhovor se zatajeným dechem. Věděla, kdo je Irena Adlerová, a už tušila, co jim přijela říct, zato Giovanni, kterému spousta dílků téhle skládanky chyběla, byl křídově bílý a napjatý. Natáhla proto ruku a povzbudivě mu sevřela dlaň.  
„Víš Gino, dlouho jsem si myslela, že to nepotřebuješ vědět. Ačkoliv, když jsi se rozhodl pro Londýn, byla jsem nahlodaná… Definitivně jsem se rozhodla, když jsi mi řekl o slečně Watsonové.“ Pak Irena obrátila pozornost zpátky k Mycroftu Holmesovi: „Asi je vám už jasné, že mě v Pakistánu zachránil váš bratr. Nemusel to dělat, nic mi nedlužil, prostě mě docela férově porazil. Ale snad usoudil, že ke mně byl příliš tvrdý… Nevím.  
V každém případě, jsem mu byla dlužná, takže když jsme na sebe o víc jak rok později narazili v Damašku, nemohla jsem ho nechat na holičkách.“  
„Ano, tehdy jsem s ním skoro na měsíc ztratil kontakt, už jsem se začal obávat nejhoršího, tím spíš, že jeho protivníkem byl jeden velice schopný zabiják běloruského původu.“  
„Taky ho skoro dostal, ale Sherlock byl nakonec rychlejší. Jenže byl zraněný a jeho syrská spojka se ukázala nedůvěryhodná.  
Bylo to štěstí, že jsme na sebe narazili. Byla jsem v šoku, když jsem ho poznala, ale dávalo to smysl – kdo jiný by dokázal tak přesvědčivě předstírat vlastní smrt?  
Dostala jsem ho do svého tehdejšího bytu, sehnala diskrétního doktora, léky… Ale pár dnů bylo Sherlockovi opravdu zle, blouznil, vykřikoval ze spaní. Když se začal dávat dohromady fyzicky, pořád byl dost na dně. Měl pocit, že se zasekl, nepostupuje dost rychle, a chyběl mu Londýn – zvlášť jeden člověk v něm.  
Už když jsem nedobrovolně zmizela z Anglie, tušila jsem, že jsem byla pro Sherlocka Holmese zajímavá výzva, hříčka, náročný soupeř, ale neznamenala jsem pro něj totéž, co on pro mě. Během jeho rekonvalescence v Damašku jsem získala jistotu. Všechny jeho myšlenky patřily Johnu Watsonovi, který byl ovšem stovky mil daleko a nic netušil. Jeden večer, kdy byl obzvlášť deprimovaný, snad jsem trochu zneužila situace, ale věděla jsem, že je to možná moje jediná šance… A on tolik potřeboval povzbudit. Týden na to byl zase fit a rozloučili jsme se.  
Teprve později jsem zjistila, že jsem těhotná. Nemělo smysl kontaktovat Sherlocka . Vím, že by se čistě z pocitu odpovědnosti pro mě snažil něco udělat, ale bylo nebezpečné ho rozptylovat, dokud byl na lovu za Moriartyho sítí.  
A pak měl v úmyslu vrátit se do Londýna ke svému doktorovi, do tohohle plánu jsme já a dítě nezapadali. Většinou jsem si dokázala poradit sama, ale chtěla jsem pro svoje dítě bezpečné, klidné zázemí bez hrozeb ze strany zločinců a teroristů – a tak se dostal do hry Francisco.  
Potřeboval manželku, které nebude vadit jeho poměr s jiným mužem, neměl problém s mou pochybnou identitou ani těhotenstvím, a tak se ze mě stala hraběnka Yreni Ruffo di Calabria.  
Byla jsem mu vděčná za jeho velkorysost a ráda jsem byla užitečná v jeho diplomatických hrách. Navíc mě to bavilo.  
Měla jsem jen matné zprávy, jak se vede Sherlockovi, ale nechtěla jsem, aby se mě snažil nějak kontaktovat, byť jen proto, aby se ujistil, že jsem v pořádku. Tak jsem se občas ozývala já. Byla jsem si jistá, že ho to bude natolik iritovat, že se nepokusí kontakt opětovat, což fungovalo.  
Přála jsem mu jeho vlastní štěstí, potěšilo mě, když jsem se doslechla, že jsou s doktorem Watsonem konečně spolu a velmi mě zasáhlo, když zemřel.  
Ale byla jsem šťastná, že mám tebe, můj drahý Gino. Občas si někdo z příbuzenstva rýpnul, že Giovanni ani Guglielmo nejsou zrovna typická rodinná jména Ruffových, ale vybrala jsem je schválně.  
Napadlo mě, že jménem John bych udělala Sherlockovi radost, kdyby o tobě věděl, a chtěla jsem také, abys měl i jeho jméno. To které používal, nemá nenápadný italský ekvivalent, ale z jeho blouznění během rekonvalescence jsem věděla, že jeho první křestní bylo William.  
A dnes tu sedíš a držíš se za ruku s dcerou Johna Watsona! Některé věci se zkrátka musí stát, jakkoliv se jim stavíme do cesty. Osud je prevít. Když už jsme se my, intrikánské ženské postavili Sherlockovi a Johnovi do cesty a přispěly svým dílem k oddálení jejich štěstí, tak se rozhodl, že nás naoplátku využije k tomu, aby dal Holmese a Watsona zase dohromady, byť o generaci později!“

Rosie a Gino, poučení minulostí, dlouho neváhali a do roka se vzali. Snad aby jim osud nahradil, co jejich otcům odepřel, dočkali se spolu pravnoučat a diamantové svatby.  
Rodinné geny zavály jejich potomky do armády, detektivní práce, medicíny, vědy, politiky, světa intrik a špionáže a sem tam i do zdánlivě normálního povolání, ale nikdy nebyli obyčejní, protože to snad ani není možné, jsou-li vašimi prapradědečky Sherlock Holmes a doktor Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud se líbilo, dejte mi vědět!


End file.
